I Think I've Fallen for You
by x.Redd.Phoenix.Flamez.x
Summary: Resident Evil: Apocalypse. Well, another RE movie based fic that has to deal with the only couple I've written about. Takes place during the movie. Poem. This is what you get from me when I'm bored. AliceCarlos
1. Chapter 1

I Think I've Fallen for You

A Resident Evil: Apocalypse

A/C fic

Alice

She wore a red dress and had short blonde hair

She thought she and another had survived the nightmare.

-

Her name was Alice, and she fought throughout The Hive

She had even gone in with a team more than five.

-

When she and Matt emerged Umbrella scientist seized them.

Alice thought this'd be the last time she'd see him.

-

Then they took the T-Virus and used her as an experiment.

She thought she'd be zombified- it just seemed evident.

-

But instead she lived on and was released,

Into Raccoon City where the dead never ceased.

-

She hated Umbrella and what they did to her.

She hated any agents and scientists, for sure.

-

Carlos

He was an elite agent and one of their best.

It seemed he was sent in to clean up their mess.

-

He thought he and his team would get out; but Umbrella lied

When they were attacked, the corporation left them inside.

-

They were abandoned and left all alone.

But the team went on, though bitten was one of their own.

-

They fought the infectants and wanted to stay alive.

Dr. Ashford even offered them a chance to survive.

-

"Go to the school and save my daughter," was the deal,

"And I promise you won't become the zombies' next meal."

-

Both

Alice had split from her group of friends,

Just trying to tie up some Umbrella loose ends.

-

Carlos had tried to save his friend's life,

But it ended badly and he got a deep bite.

-

At the school, Carlos lost the last of his men,

And Alice's friend Terri had met her tragic end.

-

Jill and Alice saved the girl, Angie while Carlos saved LJ

And their paths didn't cross though, just not yet. Anyway…

-

When they met, Carlos was at the end of Alice's shotgun

And Alice was ready to give time for Jill and Angie to run.

-

She was at the end of Carlos's rifle and a laser was to her chest.

But thank God for LJ, because vouching for Carlos put the guns to rest.

-

Even though he worked for the enemy he wasn't what he seemed,

And though he was infected, he became part of the team.

-

They were the last of the city: Angie, LJ, Alice, Carlos, and Jill.

They were a team, and Umbrella was who they aimed to kill.

-

On the way to transport Alice gave Carlos the antivirus, and explained a lot.

She said Angie was infected massively and kept alive with the shot.

-

"And they infected you with the T-Virus, as well?" he asked. "Yeah." was the reply,

"But don't worry, I'm not contagious." They smiled as moments passed by.

-

Alice taped her story as they finally got to City Hall,

And she, Jill, and Carlos took care of the guards and all.

-

But Umbrella had a plan and though the team fought,

Their efforts were in vain and they were all caught.

-

Alice was pit against Nemesis and was forced into a fight,

And a single command from Cain filled the area with light.

-

Because she said she wouldn't fight, Cain threatened to kill her friends.

She bluffed, "What makes you I care?" And a life came to an end.

-

"Son of a-"Carlos muttered in the moments that passed,

Cain shot Angie's father and it happened so fast.

-

Jill and Angie had Tears and Alice stood still.

"Begin." Cain ordered. Alice nodded, a silent "I will."

-

The fight went on and neither side took a rest,

And at the end Cain revealed it was all just a test.

-

Cain tried to get Alice to kill and come along.

When she didn't he thought Nemesis would kill her, but no he was wrong.

-

Instead, Matt reveled and the group broke free.

Umbrella wasn't winning and that Cain could see.

-

He ordered the launch and tried to get out, but this wasn't the case

For LJ was there and with a smile punched Cain in the face.

-

The other four fought and to save Alice, Nemesis died.

Alice was in shock and she nearly cried.

-

Angie and Carlos helped her to the chopper but Cain was still there,

And Alice threw him out when they were well in the air.

-

The bomb rocked the chopper from side to side. "Hang on to something!" Carlos cried.

They thought they'd all survive- but no, Alice had died.

-

She saved Angie but was impaled by something around.

The others, especially Carlos, noticed before he yelled, "We're going down!"

-

The chopper went down in the Arklay Range,

But something at the site was really strange.

-

There should've been more bodies but no more were found.

Instead it was one body that they all fathered around.

-

It was Alice, removed from the chopper and to a different place.

It was Alice, who had been burned, on one side of her face.

-

It was Carlos and Jill that handed the tape in.

Umbrella should've been caught, that should've been.

-

But no, they said it was a meltdown. The tape had sick jokes.

They found a way to blame Carlos and Jill, for this so called hoax.

-

Alice woke in an Umbrella lab after three weeks passed.

Scientists said she was impressive and her powers had massed.

-

She was reborn with no memories of before,

She couldn't remember and that she couldn't ignore.

-

All at once, she remembered, in visions and a flashback.

"My name is Alice. And I remember everyone." she said with an attack.

-

When she got out all guns and lasers were pointed at her,

And when a black Umbrella car came up, she thought she's done for sure.

-

But out came Jill, in a leather outfit, and LJ wore a vest,

And in a suit came Carlos- these guys were really the best.

-

They fooled the men and got Alice- Carlos had a fake ID

Once they got in, all that was left was to get out of the facility.

-

They thought they were safe when they were able to pass through.

But as they all said things to Alice, she was seeing them in blue.

-

Isaacs let them go and said, "Program Alice activate."

Now, all that was left was to sit back and wait.

* * *

_**Well, this was just Part 1 and the next will be narrated from first person. I was really bored and thought this up but that doesn't mean you guys can be lazy and not review. Just one word would be enough. It doesn't take longer than five seconds (unless you have a slow computer), I promise!!**_

_**-Redd**_

_**four Carlos, Alice, Jill, and Nemesis**_

_**Next Part will be added in a few minutes. And there are dashes because the formatting does not come out right. **_


	2. Chapter 2

I Think I've Fallen for You

Part 2

Carlos POV

Because of what happened to you, I should've known.

You hated Umbrella and all of its own.

-

It was said you were planning to bring Umbrella down,

But no one could help, for there was no one around.

-

But you got help from Jill, Angie, LJ and me.

You knew I worked for Umbrella, your enemy.

-

I thought you would kill me, the first time we met.

I knew I would die anyway from the bite. That's what I bet.

-

Butyou didn't shoot. You said I was lucky, before leaving with a smile.

And LJ said I should've told him I was bitten all the while.

-

Because I was bit, I knew I'd die. But you said I would not.

Then you, and Angie, saved me, with the antivirus shot.

-

You and I talked and you even said a slight joke.

I smiled and wanted to say something but then Jill spoke.

-

She suggested you tape your story and the camera you took,

And I couldn't help but notice how beautiful you look.

-

At City Hall, I saw that guy get up behind your back.

I didn't hesitate and I killed him to save you from his attack.

-

After the fight, we all got out and themissile hit as we were flying.

As we all held on, I heard something snap and turned to see you dying.

-

You were bleeding and a spike was jutting.

I couldn't help. "We're going down!" I said with a shout.

-

Getting you out was the least we could do.

And Angie said Umbrella would come and reanimate you.

-

We couldn't leave you with Umbrella. So afterthree weeks we came to get you back.

It was easy. We just needed a fake pass. We didn't even attack.

-

I got the fake ID. And Jill got us new outfits to wear.

We were able to save you and easily got out of there.

-

I couldn't say how much I mussed you, but it would be more than you would know.

So, I just need to tell you to never- ever go.

-

It wasn't only me, but Angie, Jill, and LJ, too.

It was the whole team that really missed you.

-

I wish I could say everything that was on my mind.

You asked what was wrong but I lied and said, "I'm fine."

-

Telling you what I feel was something I couldn't do.

You may not feel the same, but- Alice, I think I've fallen for you.

-

Alice's POV

You and the dead agent shared the same black vest,

And something told me you were one of Umbrella's best.

-

I should have hated you, for you were one of _them_.

A part of me would've shot at first sight. It was like you were condemned.

-

I met you with a gun to me and a laser to my chest.

I sort of smiled before LJ put both of the guns to rest.

-

We put down the guns but I noticed that you looked pale and sick.

And when you choked and coughed, I knew that you were bit.

-

I knew that I could save you from the bite that you sustained.

I knew the shot from the cure would flow through your veins.

-

You said you were infected earlier that night,

You said that it was three hours since someone gave you that bite.

-

As soon as we got out, I confirmed our escape was sure,

And as soon as we got transport, I gave you the cure.

-

As we talked I couldn't help but notice your dark, good looks,

And I could read your personality as if it were an open book.

-

You could fight like Jill, but better- as far as I could tell.

You were self-sacrificial, thoughtful, noble, and you're brave as hell.

-

It was only our group of five that survived the night,

And you, Jill and me gave Umbrella a fight.

-

I also have to thank you for saving me from an attack.

I didn't see the agent trying to sneak up behind my back.

-

As we escaped I saw a spike come out from nowhere,

And to save Angie I gave my life, as we were in the air.

-

I heard you shout that we're going down and then I heard Jill's scream.

I felt the hard collision and it sounded like we were in a stream.

-

I'm sorry I left all of you without saying goodbye.

But Umbrella came and took me, and gave me a second life.

-

I thought I was finished but you and the others came,

And I noticed you all looked different but still remained the same.

-

You took a risk with that fake ID and could've been seen as one of their own.

But who could blame you for betraying them, they left us all alone.

-

I could sense there was something troubling you. I asked but you said, "I'm fine."

And there was something bothering me, for there was something on my mind.

-

I missed everyone- Jill, Angie, you, and LJ, too.

But there were feelings in my head and they were mostly about you.

-

The feelings I had were more than us being friends.

ButI knowwe can't be together, so the feelings have to end.

-

Telling you how I fell was something I couldn't do.

You may not feel the same but- Carlos, I think I've fallen for you.

* * *

**_The End._**

****


End file.
